The Phoenix's Rising
by TheDaughterofTime
Summary: Emmy Leigh is abandoned in Japan by her brother once again. She is left to pick up the pieces of the childhood she was forced to leave behind years ago and is reunited with her childhood friend Kyoya Ootori. Why did she leave in the first place? Will things turn back to normal, or will a skeleton in the closet get out? KyoyaXOC and TamakiXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Hello Lovelies! I am the Daughter of Time and this one of my first fanfiction! YEE this is the one I have wanted to write about for a long time and instead of studying for midterms, I am doing this…ya... Anyway, with that said, this story is mostly for me to get this in writing but if someone else enjoys it, the story can grow that much more! If you are reading this, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my geeky heart and from the characters' hearts, too!  
>So, this story is about a girl named Emmy Leigh. The bulk of this fanfiction is our heroine returning to Japan to attend Ouran High School. THIS CHAPTER though is an introduction; setting up the story with a couple of one-shots between Kyoya and Emmy. At the end of this chapter, we will witness her last encounter with Kyoya, 4 years before she attends Ouran. Stay with me on this, there are a lot of "1 year later" stuff but it is worth it! So without further ado….<p>

_**A Phoenix's Childhood**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>9 years ago...<span>**  
>"Why is Father making us dress in our suits? Is it a client?" 8-year-old Kyoya Ootori was obedient of his father, Yoshio Ootori, but still was keen on knowing the meaning behind his father's orders.<p>

"A very important client," Fuyumi finished the loop of his tie. "and a family man, that is why Father requests that we all be there." She smiled sweetly and looked into her brothers grey eyes. Fuyumi was 17 and the only daughter of the Ootori family. She was the one who cared the most for Kyoya. Kyoya secretly cared for his sister, but was annoyed by her constant attention.

Fuyumi grabbed Kyoya's hand and lead him down stairs to the main room of the mansion. He quickly pulled away from her when he saw his siblings and father. He didn't want to look like a kid in his father's eyes. It broke Fuyumi's heart at times, wanting Kyoya to be a kid and to stop worrying about their father's opinions, but she understood.

There, shaking hands with the Ootori Family patriarch was a slender American. His brown hair was lightly gelled. His eyes were the color of rich wood and his smile could persuade the most stubborn man, which was a needed trait when working with Yoshio Ootori.

"Ah, there you are," Yoshio turned to Kyoya and Fuyumi, "Mr. Sulvan, these are my other children: Fuyumi and Kyoya. Children, this is Mr. Devin Sulvan, a new supplier." They shook hands and started to make their way to the dinning room.

The brothers and Fuyumi took their seats, exposing a new figure next to Mr. Sulvan. She was petite, about 4'6''. She, like Mr. Sulvan, had brown hair but it was wavy at shoulder length.

"Kyoya, this is Emmalyn Leigh, she is around your age." Yoshio gestured for Kyoya to shake her hand, and so under the orders of his father, he did.

"Kyoya Ootori," he introduced himself. She gave a gracious grin and repeated her name. Her brother sat next to Yoshio and Emmalyn sat next to Kyoya.

As the courses were served and business was discussed, Kyoya made small, courteous gestures to the little girl. Then the topic switched to Kyoya and Emmalyn.

"Emmalyn, you are 7, correct?" Yoshio prompted.

"Yes, sir." her answer was calm but not shy, revealing she had been in this situation before.

"Kyoya here is 8, 3rd grade." It was clear that Yoshio wanted Kyoya to become an acquaintance of Emmalyn, so he started to forge a bond between them.

After dinner, they wrapped up their conversations and finished their drinks, and Devin and Emmalyn returned to their car and were driven off the Ootori property.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 Year later...<span>**

It was the Ootori groups annual dinner party where all of the company's partners gathered to reflect on previous achievements and enthuse about future ones.

Each member of the Ootori family was expected to be present to entertain guests. The "party" consisted of drinks, business, and a small amount of dancing. Live musicians filled the mansion with lively music.

Kyoya was now 9 and still seen as a child. He was admired for his advanced knowledge but constantly compared to his older brothers when they were his age. Tonight he was ignored for the majority of the time, for his eldest brother, Yuuichi Ootori, had just received honors in Medical School.

Kyoya wondered aimlessly around the crowd, greeting people and remarking how superior his brother was.

After the twentieth time, he retreated to the back of the room to observe. His thoughts were interrupted by a new pair entering the room. It was Devin Sulvan and his sister Emmalyn Leigh.

He watched as they floated around, working the crowd. Soon after joining the party, Emmalyn excused herself and squirmed her way over to the musicians.

Kyoya was mesmerized by her reaction to the music. _"Brahms, is it?" _Kyoya thought. The look he saw on her face could only be described as pure bliss.

Without knowing, he found himself making his way over to her. "Hello," he greeted bluntly.

"Oh..." She paused trying to remember his name, "Kyoya?" He nodded in agreement. "Oh Hello!"

It was a very advanced conversation for two children, but both had a mind greater than their age.

"Do you play anything?" Kyoya asked.

"A little. I was introduced to multiple instruments when I was younger, but my brother is sure I will flourish in a couple of years. You?"

"Not really. My sister tries to teach me but I'm not really interested."

"Ah siblings." She giggled and looked back at Kyoya. His grey eyes were locked on her rich blue ones. She had gained his full attention with just one look.

The rest of the night they spent making small talk starting with music and ending with schooling. They spent the rest of the night together, migrating from the main room to Kyoya's room.

"It's very plain, your room," she commented to Kyoya. He shrugged, he had heard this argument from Fuyumi multiple times.

She wondered around his room, and Kyoya made his way to his composition book on a table. Emmalyn looked back at Kyoya, and noticed him studying his book. "It's break, why are you working in your little book?" When she tried to look, he pulled the book to his chest.

"None of your business." He said coldly.

"Senpai, you don't have to do that. You're very smart, I'm sure one night of enjoying yourself won't effect that. It might actually help you."

"And how is that?" He was beginning to get annoyed with the younger girl.

"Everyone needs a break. And as for the specifics, that's purely up to you." He continued to work out problems in his notebook. She managed to sneak a peek and read one of his problems. "5."

"What?"

"The answer is 5." He quickly finished the problem, surprised, he turned to her. "It's not that difficult. Now trust me when I say you can enjoy yourself." Kyoya was intrigued. She gently lifted the book from his hands, sat on the opposite end of the couch, and began to write.

Kyoya was about to protest when she interrupted his thoughts.

"You know when you just get that CRAVING for sweets?" Kyoya was shocked by her outburst.

"Ah...What?" he stuttered.

She laughed at his surprised face. "When was the last time you had candy, Kyoya senpai?"

"Um," he couldn't remember. "Does it matter?"

"Absolutely!" She reached into the hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out a bag of candy. "Have some, it won't harm you." She tossed him the bag.

She was finished with the book and set it down on the table. Looking at the clock on his wall, "My brother is probably looking for me."

She held out her hand to shake his, but he tried to hand her back the bag of candy. She dropped her hand and smiled. "Keep it, Senpai." She started to walked out of his room but stopped.

"We are staying in town for a while this time. Are you free tomorrow?"

Kyoya didn't know how to respond, his innocent face showing confusion.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm sure you have my brother's number around here somewhere." She started to leave but stopped again.

"By the way, you can call me Emmy." She smiled and left.

As she walked out of the room, Fuyumi entered. "Oo whose your friend?"

He placed the candy down and opened his composition book. There, on the last page, was a caricature of Kyoya. It was cute with large eyes and a cheesy expression.

"What are you smiling at, Kyoya!?" Fuyumi was excited to say the least.

"Hey sis, do you have Devin Sulvan's number?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Years Later...<span>**

Emmy burst through Kyoya's door. "SENPAI!"

Kyoya was on his new cell phone, when he looked up at a charging Emmy.

"Guess what?!"

"No." she stopped at the couch and started at him. He glanced up at her but could only keep a strait face for a few seconds. A smirk creeped its way onto his face and and responding smile came from her.

"The Dean talked to me and Devin and came to the conclusion that I should move up a grade!"

Kyoya's eyes grew wide, "That's unheard of during this time of the school year."

"I KNOW! Oh God, I get to move up a grade."

She flopped over the couch arm and screamed in excitement. Kyoya was chuckling, he couldn't be happier when Emmy got like this.

She suddenly paused and stared at Kyoya. "That means we are going to be in the same grade!"

"Really?" He teased sarcastically. "I'm happy for you. Really I am."

She plopped down next to him and looked at him puzzled. "What?" He asked blankly.

"So, does that mean I still have to call you senpai?"

Kyoya returned to his phone. "I AM still the eldest." He paused and looked at her, "But I guess you can."

She was glowing in excitement. Then her faced turned serious and professional. "Well then Kyoya, up for some icecream?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Years Later<span>**

Kyoya and Emmy were now in 8th grade, just two years away from High School. They had spent every day together for four years. Kyoya had encountered few people that he was generally nice to, and Emmy was the one he could never not be. They had their fights like any pair, but that was because they were two half's of the same whole.

Emmy's brother was away for multiple weeks at a time and left her to fend for herself. When she was lonely, she would find herself at Kyoya's door.

She was considered one of the family to them, except to Kyoya.

Emmy was more than family, and Kyoya didn't know it when he was younger, but through the years, through the days they would sneak out of the mansion and venture to the city to walk among the commoners, he saw something more.

She taught him to act like his age and think in more than calculations. He could hear the faint sound of a piano some mornings, little tunes that could make a crippled man dance.

Today was just like every other day except Emmy was acting strangely. She showed up especially early to Kyoya's house to go to school. During the classes they shared, she was talking to people more than usual, and that said something. She had to stay late after school, and met Kyoya at the car.

When they returned to his place, they continued their rutein. Around 7 pm though, Kyoya did something unexpected. He turned on a station and made his way towards Emmy.

"Ah...Kyoya." Emmy was shocked. It wasn't like Kyoya to be the one to voluntarily listen to the radio. She was stunned when he took her hand a lifted her off the couch.

She wasn't oblivious, she knew what he was doing, but at the moment she could just giggle. He pulled her close and started to dance.

She could tell he was nervous, and she tried to calm him down. She went along with his dancing, and soon they picked up to a waltz. Emmy taught him how to waltz a while ago, and never thought he would do it voluntarily.

"Kyoya, your dancing has improved." He smiled as he gently turned her.

"Why thank you." the slowly came to a retard and met face to face. He was in a trance, lost in her eyes. She too had all her thoughts abandon her.

Instinted was the only thing left. The gap was closing between them and soon their lips were locked on eachothers. It was sweet, gentle. Hesitant at first but comfort grew on them. Suddenly, the reality of the situation it Emmy.

She pulled away and pushed him back. He was surprised._ "I thought it was going to well..."_

Tears started to form in her eyes as she paced his room. "Kyoya, this can't happen. Not now." She collapsed on the couch, her head falling into her hands.

"What's happening now? You never said anything was wrong."

"I didn't know until yesterday. My brother is leaving for a couple of years this time. I have to go with him."

She still had her head in her hands. There was a silence.

_"No she can't be leaving" _Kyoya was still in denial. Then he got fustrated. He kicked the couch and slammed his fist on the arm.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" He grew furious. He laid everything down on the line and she was leaving.

He wasn't just mad that this might have been the most awkward moment of his childhood, but this was his best friend that was leaving. The person that had kept him sane for so many years under the pressure of his father. No matter what fights they have experienced of difficulties they've encountered, they have always made a way through it.

He collected himself and made his way over to her side. But before he could sit down she stood up. She exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry."

"When will you be back." His voice cracking.

She shook her head, a tear streaming down her face, "Not anytime soon." She hated goodbyes.

Emmy jumped at him, hugged him tightly. She released him, a reached for her bag.

She stood back up a faced him. She place her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. Kyoya was still in shock. She ginned at his expression, who knows how long it would be until she would see it again.

"Thank you." She could barely make those words out.

Barely composed, she made her way out of his room, out of the mansion, and eventually out of Japan.

Both were left broken, but there was no other way two wholes could have been separated happy. It was better this way, no matter how terrible it felt.

Their hearts were heavy, their throats clenched. Kyoya was left standing for hours before he collapsed on the couch. Emmy was forced on a plane and shipped to Great Britain with her brother.

Maybe in a couple of years, things will turn for the better...

* * *

><p>Oh Dear Lordy that was a long chapter, but hey, It was worth it! By the way, everything is based on the anime because there are A LOT of loop holes to compensate for and let's just face it, the anime just welcomes you to pick up where it left off. So, that is exactly what I will do. Again, I speak for me and the characters when I say, thank you for reading! ~DOT (Daughter of Time)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Recently I have been getting many notifications about this story (followers and such) so I've decided to continue it. This chapter has been touched a bit with some more details so no major changes. I am so honored to have readers like you guys and your uplifting reviews honestly made me feel warm inside. So, Here are a couple of pointers about the chapters to come. Everything is in Japanese unless specifically stated it is in English, which will happen a couple of times.

This chapter is going to be set right after the final scene of the anime. Basically, Emmy is returning and may or may not run into a certain someone...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it because I know I enjoyed writing this.

I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club

**The First Night**

* * *

><p>As the smoke from the last of the fireworks faded into the night sky, the music picked up pace and the men took their ladies hands and continued to dance. Even the lonely singles who were left on the sidelines, swallowed their fear and joined the party.<p>

After the climax of the party, limos as far as the eye could see were picking up dashing young men and elegant young woman. These were just the students who had their fun already. A separate line for the new-comers stretched farther than the other one; the party was going to be full.

_"God, this line must stretch for a full mile!" _Emmy had arrived in Japan less than two hours ago, abandoned at the airport, and was forced to dress up and come to a ball. She was now in a family limo, waiting in a never ending line. With the lack of scenery, Emmy saw the opportunity to reflect on her current situation.

It had been four years since she last set foot in Japan. Her brother, Devin, was going to travel to England and would not return to Japan for a couple of years. According to her brother's standards, Emmy was too young at the time to be left alone in a country for more than a couple of months, let alone a year! So at a days notice, Emmy packed her bags and shipped to England to help her brother.

Now she was alone.

Her brother is a medical consultant, and travels around the world, supplying original medical equipment. He was offered a job in a rough area of Chicago, United States. Now being 16, Emmy was suitable to live on her own. Her brother didn't like the idea that she would be in possible danger, no matter how much Emmy argued she could handle herself.

Of course she was upset that she was couldn't be with him, but she was excited none the less to be back in her childhood home after many years of traveling.

Unfortunately, no matter how much she traveled, she still had one constant: school. The drama, the drugs, and the occasional scandal were not attractive. This school was definitely not going to be an exception.

Her brother had enrolled her Ouran Academy. Emmy could tell from the tip of the clock tower peaking over the trees that this school wasn't going to be all pretty and pink. She once attended the adjoining primary schools and was in the process of attending her last year when she had to leave for London.

On the plane, Emmy held a conference call with the Chairman of Ouran, who suggested that it would be an excellent experience if Emmy were to attend the annual ball. Being the gracious and open-minded lady everyone expects her to be, she agreed.

Her mental flashback was interrupted by dozen's of car horns. _"Yeah, I've had enough."_ She began to slide her heels off. "Akimitsu," she yelled to the driver.

He adjusted his rear-view mirror in response. "You can leave, I'll just walk." She opened the door and jumped onto the curb, her bare feet adjusting to the concrete. She closed the door and knocked on the passenger window. Akimitsu rolled it down. "I'll just call you when I need to be picked up." She smiled kindly and Akimitsu pulled out of the traffic. She tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behing her ear and paced herself towards the school.

The walk wasn't that bad, the smell though was terrible. The fumes from the limo's were suffocating. She undoubtedly received weird glances from the people in the limos, but she didn't mind. They were probably too wrapped up in their small talk to remember her later on. A breeze brushed her face and hair as she heard the soft rustling of the grassy meadow to her right. She quickly examined the route and decided that the field would eventually lead her to an entrance, or at least provide her an excuse to be even later then she was.

The grass was freshly cut; the smell of the light dew enticed her along. Her feet were damp and cold, but the hills and lack of sound made up for it. _"I could see myself here."_ A light breeze blew her dark sapphire blue dress against her legs and gently whipped it in the air. _"Definitely." _She was away from any strong lights and could see the stars perfectly. She couldn't get this in the city.

As she came closer to the school grounds, she could hear the faint sounds of violins. She found her pace quicken as her body subconsciously urged itself towards the music.

In the distance she could see a faintly illuminated door with a guard. When she reached a respectable distance, Emmy pouted and put her shoes back on. The light made the guard's eyes look like pits. She studied them as she flashed her newly printed school I.D. _"Terrible picture. Just a God awful photo."_ she shoved the I.D. away in revulsion. The guard's expression depended. "Why did you take the back entrance?" The guard interrogated.

Emmy looked him directly in his shadowed eyes, and with the strongest American accent she could produce, shrilled "I'm new to Japan!" The guard looked disappointed but Emmy was laughing inside. "Well welcome to Japan," he calmly opened the door and let Emmy in.

The halls were peaceful, due to the fact that most of the billionaires took the front entrance. She could relate but didn't want to. Emmy had a prosperous income, but she didn't come from a long line of CEO's, so she had the character of a commoner. She didn't mind not having the grandest entrance with all eyes on her. She preferred the subtle appearance and worming her way into the crowd.

As she roamed around the extravagant halls, she began to hear the music again. Her heart fluttered, and she let her ears lead the way.

She started to pass by couples and lonely singles and knew she was getting close. _"Everyone looks lovely." _She sub-consciously smoothed her dress out.

Artisan windows as high as the ceilings worked like a frame for the party on the other side. There was a balcony right outside the glass doors. The lights shimmered on the floors and walls of the inside. Two butlers opened the door and waited for her to enter. As she passed through the door frame, the music flooded her ears. Her senses overloaded as the the colors danced in her vision. Graciously, but mostly in awe, she strode to the edge of the stone balcony and placed a single had on its' edge. It wasn't long before she was greeted by someone.

In her peripheral vision she saw two identical figures come into play. "Enjoying the party," they asked in unison.

"_Twins?" _She didn't know which one to turn to so she took a step back but continued to stare at the crowd. "So far, yes."

Taking advantage of the now present space between Emmy and the stone rail, they easily slid in front of her, making her focus purely on them. They were both of average height with ginger hair the swept to opposite sides of their heads. They wore Cheshire-like smiles like a mindless accessory.

"We haven't seen you around here before." The one on the left stated.

"Are you someone's guest?" The one on the right continued.

"No, I'm here by myself, but I was invited." That didn't really please the twins.

"So what your saying is your date left you?" they pried.

She was starting to get agitated by their tone, but didn't show it. "No, I said I didn't have a date. I'm going to be coming to school here and the Chairman said that I should come to this ball."

They awed in, as anticipated, in unison. "We know the Chairman personally."

Cautiously she nodded, "I'm happy for you."

She tried to move around them but they stop her. "My name's Hikaru," said the one on the left.

"And I am Kaoru," the right one continued.

"First Years," they completed.

"Emmy, Second year."

They circled around her and draped their arms over her shoulders. "Welcome to Ouran," gesturing extravagantly. Before Emmy could reply, they had slithered back into the crowd. Confused, she made her way over to an area she knew she would feel comfortable in.

Then the sound of Tchaikovsky sharpened her senses. The liveliness of the ball filled her with contentment as she momentarily forgot the interesting experience she had just ecountered. From her vantage point next to the orchestra she observed her future class mates.

* * *

><p>The past two days had been exhausting for the Host Club to say the least. Kyoya was just happy that everyone was seemingly enjoying themselves. His father had probably figured out by now about his purchase, and Kyoya was thinking of every possible scenario.<p>

He waltzed through the crowd, spinning ladies here and there, entertaining them like the host he was. It was comforting to know that he still had the Host Club. He couldn't bare and think what his life would be without it. He had always resorted to education as a way of running away; that the only way to make it in life was to trust no one but yourself, a lesson he learned the hard way. The host club made him realize that he won't be alone when he tries to find his purpose in life.

Kyoya studied the crowd in between partners. Tamaki, with his new found hope, was dancing with Haruhi. The twins were wondering around, being mischievous and dancing with the occasional partner. Mori was dancing, but as Kyoya could tell, was constantly watching Honey leap around.

He would check on the size of the crowd, making sure the students on the sides were enjoying themselves to some extent. He would also occasionally glance over at the orchestra. Every time he looked over at the orchestra, it was just the instrumentalist and guest having casual conversations around them, like they didn't exist.

This time he notice something: someone was actually paying attention to the orchestra. He was a decent distance away so he couldn't make out specific details. It was definitely a girl. She had long, brown hair with a flowing dress. It was a rich cobalt blue that would be easy to spot in a swarm of neutral shades. _"At least someone's cultured."_

He once again changed partners and by the time he looked, the girl had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Emmy was now fully engulfed in the music. The musicians would occasionally give her a look of acknowledgement or smiles that read "Watch this" or "Thank you for listening".<p>

As the clarinet started to bend up the starting line of Rhapsody In Blue, she was violently pulled into the crowd.

"WHAAA" A hand in a sling was placed on her waist and another hand held hers up high. "Hikaru?!"

"Wow, impressive! So why haven't you joined the party? You must be desperate to stand by the orchestra." She was forced into a waltz.

They were lightly stepping back and forth in a standard pattern. "Quite the opposite. I was enjoying myself. You're the one who looks like they aren't enjoying themselves!" Hikaru spun her into the arms of Kaoru.

"Is that so?" Kaoru teased. His eyebrow was cocked and his gaze locked on her.

"Don't you have some other poor girl to patronize?" She was passed back to Hikaru. "I'm not a football, ya know?" She moaned.

"So what makes you think we aren't having fun?" Hikaru pressed.

Emmy sighed, this isn't what she thought her night would be like, and was now slightly regretting attending this school. But she looked at Hikaru's face. What was now once mischievous was truly curious. "Looks like you are trying to distract yourself. Upset about a girl," she considered who she was talking to, "...or guy?" She she wore the smirk

"Ha, ha, ha, you're hilarious." Even though he was teasing, she could tell she hit a nerve. She smiled trying to comfort him. He smiled back and this time, gently handed her over to Kaoru.

He was still laughing at the fact that yet another girl thought Hikaru was gay. A laughed started to boil inside of her. They both started to laugh historically. Emmy was laughing more at his explosion than the joke. She looked back over at Hikaru and he too started to burst out into laughter.

Kaoru and Emmy's steps started to speed up. The dance became energetic, the greatest fun Emmy had had in weeks. The song was about to hit it's climax. Tears of laughter started to cloud her vision. This was something she desperately needed. Nothing could make this night better than finally letting out this suppressed laugh.

Kaoru spun her one last time, but not to Hikaru. Emmy glanced one last time at Kaoru before turning to her new partner, her grin still plastered on her face. Her eyes locked on a new set of rich gray ones.

Her smile suddenly faded, her eyes grew wide, her heart sank, and her stomach dropped to the floor. Time stopped in the arms of her partner.

"Kyoya..."

* * *

><p>Reunited and it feels so awkward. So, if you have read this chapter before, there have been some small corrections, mostly in the details. I realized after a year I wasn't writing because I didn't have the time, it was because I thought I was too old and didn't have that "Ouran high" that I had before. But now I can relate to this story and will be correcting some of the later chapters by correcting the details relating to the big reveal. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please tell me if this type of correction is something you would like to see more of.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is another one of my redo's. Let's just say everything from here-on-out is. This chapter specifically is a bit more heartfelt than the charming conversation I submitted a year ago. The flashback also changed a bit. For those of you who I reading this for the first time, feel free to continue, it doesn't affect the plot that much to where it doesn't make sense. With that said, the plot didn't really make that much sense to begin with (whoops). So without further ado…_

* * *

><p><strong>An Oh So Bitter Reunion<strong>

_5 years ago..._

The pair had been sitting quietly for hours, minding their own business. You could feel the tension in the air as all eye contact was avoided. They were on other sides of Kyoya's dull bedroom, getting their homework done at an impeccable pace. Emmy was on her Japanese studies while Kyoya was prepping to start his Geometry. He rummage through his backpack and glanced over the room. "Damn," Kyoya cursed inwardly, he must of left his book at school.

Without moving his head upwards, he strained his eyes to look over in Emmy direction, seeing the only possible geometry book he could access. _"There must be another way,"_ he thought. _ "Maybe Fuyumi has one from her school years in her mess of a room…but that would mean she would eventually pry at why I couldn't ask Emmy… Let's just get this over with."_ He moaned as he pushed his glasses upwards with his finger. _"I'm just going to have to grow a pair."_

Hesitantly he stood up and made his way towards Emmy. Shyly he proposed his situation. "...and so, I need to borrow your book." Emmy made no motions to acknowledge his existence. Oh how he loathed the days when she was upset at him. Some days it fueled him to drive for a recovery, but today, it was different; he was clearly to blame.

She handed him the book without making eye contact. "It seems like you forgot your book," her sharp blue eyes shot him a glare, "just like how you forgot your manners."

Kyoya's gut wrenched, "In my defense..."

"In your defense?!" He was almost trembling under her look. "Maki-san was defenseless! Your words put her in tears, Kyoya."

"I see that now, and how that affected her." He bowed his head down.

Emmy took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I recognize that you are regretful, however that doesn't excuse your actions early," Emmy stated authoritatively. "Just exactly what were you thinking?"

"I thought that she was being a prick. I stated that she should mind her own business…"

"But LIKE THAT? You embarrassed her in front of the entire class, Kyoya. No girl, even her, needs that in her life." She was stiff. "Now, take the book, I need it back before I leave."

Kyoya groaned inwardly and headed back to his side of the room. "Be that way."

_Currently…_

"Kyoya..." Emmy stammered. She and her current partner were both in shock. Kyoya's grip softened as they both lowered their hands and took a step back. The waltz was now ending and a new song was bringing new life to the crowd.

Emmy's eyes expressed her utter shock. There were too many emotions for words, "How convenient" they thought simultaneously. Both stood in idiotic speechlessness.

A blond, bubbly shorty started to skip his way towards them. "Aren't you just enjoying this ball, Miss?" he giggled. "I absolutely love your dress. And Kyo-can, you look so dashing." The blond paused. "Why are you guys just standing there," he asked awkwardly. His eyes were large with curiosity. He tugged at Kyoya's jacket.

"Mitsukuni, come with me," a tall gentleman interrupted.

"But Takashi…"

"Now," he insisted, pulling the pouting blond away.

Both were still, as Mitsukuni put it, awkwardly standing there. "Well," Emmy broke the ice, "I should have expected to see you here, Kyoya."

"I, unfortunately, cannot say the same." He was cold in return.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later but not as soon as possible," Emmy exclaimed inside her head.

Emmy searched his eyes for any intentions to speak, but instead she noticed that Kyoya wasn't going to get out of his state by himself, Emmy took the initiative. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Kyoya coolly nodded, his glasses glaring, and lead her out of the crowd and into the entry way. _"Too many people,"_ he thought. He continued to guide her up the elegant stairs of Ouran Academy. Too many thoughts were in his head and he could hardly walk. His emotions fighting inside of him.

Emmy tried to distract herself from the tense situation and glanced up at the chandelier. It glistened in the moonlight seeping in through the windows. She step off the stairs and found herself in a barely lit corridor away from the majority of the crowd. _"I really hope we don't run into a couple or something..."_ Kyoya groaned.

They walked in silence for many minutes, Emmy looking at the back of Kyoya's head wondering what his next move would be; she almost believed he had no idea either. "Can we talk about this now, Kyoya?" Kyoya's shock wore off by now, and frustration was starting to boiling inside of him. In a quick jolt, he spun around and aggressively grasped Emmy shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Kyoya's face was dark with anger; his glasses had a menacing glare.

Emmy calmed her breath from the initial shock, "I…don't know."

"That's not good enough!" Kyoya proclaimed. His eyes were burning, and it fueled a fire within her.

"I WAS LEFT HERE!" Emmy shouted. As the ring of her voice faded from the hall, Kyoya released his grip.

"So what you're saying is, you didn't want to come back? I see..." He turned around and started making his way down the hall, leaving Emmy behind.

"You're right, I didn't" her voice assertive. His gut twisted inside of him making his hands grow cold. "If I had to choose, I would be home right now,"

Kyoya's fists tightened as he turned towards her, fury in his voice "This is your home, and you left!" his mouth was strained, revealing his bottom teeth like a wild animal.

"No Kyoya, it was!" Her speech quickened. "My home is where ever my family is: my brother. It has always been with him. He is my only blood I will stay with him for as long as I can!" Then her heart stopped. She stared at Kyoya, getting lost in his eyes. Soon her anger was washed away with her sorrow. She licked her lips in grief. "but apparently he doesn't seem to feel the same way."

Kyoya's muscles relaxed at the sound of her voice cracking. He could see in the dim light tears forming in her eyes; her breaths jagged trying to hold back sobs.

"I can't be with him, so I came to the place where I felt the safest."

_5 years ago…again…_

It was nearing midnight, and a storm had made its way from the coast. Lightning was striking power boxes over the city and left Kyoya's house with minimal electricity. The noise of the generator was keeping him awake. With every flash, he turned over in his bed. His mind was awake with thoughts of his fight with Emmy. She had left his house today on bad terms and would undoubtedly be in a sour mood tomorrow. Then he heard his door creak open. He slowly rolled over to see that his door had been opened. "I remember closing that." With the storm causing him to be on edge, he cautiously reached over to press the emergency button on his night stand.

"Kyoya," a voice whispered. His finger stopped mere inches from the button. "Are you awake, Kyoya?" It called again.

He then heard rustling of fabric underneath his loft. He slid his feet into his slippers and glanced over the railing. There, arranging pillows on the couch, was Emmy.

"Emmy? What are you doing here." His voice was calm and groggy as he pretended she had woken him up.

"The powers out at my place and Devin still isn't back." A flash illuminated their forms.

Kyoya passed this off as normal; on many occasions he would wake up to find Emmy on his couch. He calmly made his way down the steps towards Emmy.

"Here," he said, throwing the pillows on the side chair. "You can pull this out and make it a bed." He removed the cushions and place a hand on the handle. "A little help," Emmy quickly grabbed the handle and helped him pull out the hidden bed.

"Thank you," Emmy whimpered. Kyoya started to make his way back toward the stares when he stopped.

"About earlier today, I..."

"Kyoya, I know what you meant. I know you and how you expect others to learn, but I just didn't think it was the best way. Situations like the one earlier need you to think with more than reason, but with emotion. I apologize for being so cold to you, but you learned that I was mad at you better that way then by yelling at you. I'm sorry, too." Emmy gave him a reassuring smile.

Kyoya was satisfied. He knew that for Emmy, this was clearing the air and she wouldn't judge him anymore for it, so he let it go as well. "How can you say so much at this hour?" He commented jokingly.

"Because I've been up for hours," she pulled back the covers.

"So have I." Emmy looked up in relief, greeted with a caring smile from Kyoya. "If you feel safe here, you are welcomed at any time."

"Thank you."

She climbed into bed as Kyoya headed up the stairs. "Oh and by the way," Kyoya turned to hear her, "I don't really like her, either." She smiled wide and a placed her head on the pillow.

Kyoya made his way up to his bed and slipped into the covers. The sound of the rained lulled them to sleep.

_Currently…_

"Here," His voice was affectionate and remorseful.

"Look, I understand if you are still mad but just understand that you were not a last resort. I'm..."

Kyoya's sudden embrace muffled her voice. He could feel her heart beat on his chest as he closed his eyes. He could feel her relax in his arms. Her arms gently wrapped around is mid-back and her head rested on his heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered onto top of her head.

It was the most powerful sign of affection he could have wished for. She was back in his arms: his best friend.

The embrace last several moments. Emmy then released him and pulled away. She whipped her eyes a little and started to nervously giggle. They locked eyes and then it happened; one of those explainable emotions that only surfaced when he was with her: they started to laugh. It wasn't nervous or funny, just there. It soon became silly, childish laughter that excited the soul. Kyoya, laughing with his hands in his pockets and Emmy with the back of her hand covering her mouth. It echoed throughout the halls and chimed like the bells of a church: their laugh.

Once the laughter subsided enough for them to form their words, Kyoya straitened himself up.

"I would like to show you something," he extended his left arm. "After all you will be attending this school and should know everything about it!"

She looked at him once more, memorizing how happy he looked and how happy she felt, "Alright." She placed a hand on his forearm.

They strutted down the corridor and up to the balcony. The air was crisp and a soft breeze blew her hair ever so slightly. As they walked closer to the edge, the party came into view. They were many floors up and the sight was exciting. "So how long is this ball supposed to last?"

"Well surprisingly enough, its dying down. Do you know the occasion."

"Um, the reason, yes. But I don't know who they are. I overheard many girls swooning over a Host Club?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Yes that would be correct. This is the second day of the Host Club fair. The Host Club itself is a group of students who entertain young women."

"That's not something you hear every day. And the schools okay with that?"

"For the most part," Kyoya just realized what she thought and chuckled, "No, they don't do that. The Host Club organizes activities and sit down to tea and coffee after school hours. They provide a chance for every girl to feel like a princess."

"From the way you are raving about them, I would almost say you're one of them." Kyoya gulped at her guess, he tried to lead her off his trail.

"Have you met anyone from the Host Club, yet?"

"I overheard some girls talking about a 'Tamaki'. Other than that, I didn't hear anything else about who they are."

"I see, you were too engulfed in the orchestra. Ever the anti-social one, aren't you?"

"Anti-social? I'm probably the only one who paid any attention to them all night! Plus, I did meet a few people." She nodded her head with satisfaction.

"Oh really? And who would that...great." Kyoya's eyes reluctantly followed a figure in the crowd.

"Who's that?" A blond figure was frantically searching the crowd.

"Just an idiot. I'd better get down there." Kyoya made his way towards the archway. "Aren't you going to come?"

Emmy looked over the crowd. "Not yet. I'll see you later." She gave him a reassuring grin. "Thank you."

How he wanted to stay, but he knew Tamaki would become antsy if he didn't get down there soon.

Kyoya nodded goodbye and made his way down to the party.

She watched as Kyoya made his way towards the blond and calmed him down. She started to giggle as the blond grabbed Kyoya by the wrist and dragged him around the floor.

Emmy sighed, remembering her situation. "I hope you're okay, Devin." She understood that she wouldn't be safe where he was going to work, but she still didn't want to be left behind. "Please come home soon." Emmy looked up at the stars and her eyes started to water again. It was no use, soon she was crying. She was abandoned once again.

Kyoya's face started to flood her thoughts but it was of no use, it was too soon for her to stop feeling this way. She loved her brother, and the feeling of loss overcame her, dropping her head into her arms. Her throat tightened and her eyes started to burn.

"_Don't leave me, again"_

* * *

><p><em>So was that a bit better? I think so. I should update the rest within the week and then start with new chapters! Thank you for reading!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_As promised I am uploading today. For some reason I still wrote over 2000 words and couldn't write less. But this time it was because I got carried away. Anyways, I am happy to say that this chapter is out. She hasn't attended her first day yet but Kyoya had come over to talk to her about her class schedule. I would like you to pay very close to the detail that something happened at Ouran the night before that wasn't between our two main characters._

_And there is a revelation at the end of the chapter that you probably have missed. So with out further ado..._

**_The Basics_**

Emmy was looking for isolation in her moment of grief. She silently wept in the shadows of the balcony for an immeasurable amount of time, letting her emotions seep through as she sat helpless. The thing that made Emmy frustrated during times like this was that when she cried, she didn't make a sound. _"It was odd, _she thought_, that all I want to do is scream to the world that there is a better way but my voice wont sound. I'm a helpless coward."_

The only thing that made herself snap out of her trance was a startling vibration coming from her dress pocket.

_I'll ignore it_, she resisted. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as it ceased vibrating. She was almost calm when the vibrations returned. "A moment of peace, that's all I ask." She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone; on the screen was a picture of her and Devin smiling in front of a Buckingham Palace guard. She smiled in between her shaky breaths and paused. Her brother caused this emotional state for her, and as a sign, no matter how much it pained her, she decided not to pick up.

Her thumb bumped the screen and turned her phone on silent. Stuffing it back in her pocket, she stumbled to see the party and studied the atmosphere. It wasn't what she needed.

"Everything can wait until tomorrow", she mumbled as she saw Kyoya mingling among the other guests.

She was hesitant as she dialed Akimitsu, making sure to mask her emotions as she requested for Akimitsu to pick her up. "But make sure to park in the back of the school. I'll meet you there in 15."

With one last internal debate on whether to stay or not, she made her way back the way Kyoya took her and calmly slid past the grand windows leading out to the party.

Any other night she would be mingling and getting to know her new school mates.

She recalled a Director she met during one of her trips to the United States. He said "Always act your best when you feel your worse". They were simple words, but surprisingly it was the first time she ever heard them. She respected that motto, but she didn't trust herself to put on a convincing expression.

As Emmy climbed the hills in the back of the school, the cool grass conformed to her feet.

When she reached the end of the field, the limo was in sight. She greeted Akimitsu, climbed in, and returned to her vacant childhood home.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day 7:46 am<strong>

Emmy was in a peaceful coma like state and was seemly enjoy it. _"Good thing its Saturday,"_ she thought subconsciously, _"I can sleep in really, "_ BWWEEEEP BWEEEEP BWEEEEEEP BWEEEEP!

She frantically sat up and covered her ears "What the hell is that?!" she screamed over the alarm. Suddenly the house became quiet.

"Sorry miss," a man shouted below her window, "just updating the home security system!"

Emmy's blood was boiling, _"Damn, I said as early as possible but not while I'm sleeping!"_ She flumped down on her pillows once more and tried to gain back some sleep.

Beep beep it sounded once more. "all clear!"

_There's no point…_

Emmy, defeated by her security system, fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "oww" She barely pushed herself off the carpet and into an upright position. A pounding headache then blinded her. "_I did have a rough night. Maybe some coffee will help soothe the pain."_

Practically crawling towards her bedroom door, she caught a glimpse of herself in her European mirror. She was motionless, studying her every feature. Her hair was clumped and tangled from the hairspray, her eyes looked bruised from her smeared eyeliner, and dress wrinkled from her sleep. "I don't remember any alcohol being involved in yesterday's events." She looked over at her desk, sure enough; there was a bottle of champagne three-quarters empty. "Oh would you look at that…" The headache was returning.

Hearing Amami cleaning downstairs, she thought it best to clean up first. It was normal for Emmy to drink a small amount a wine at least one night every week; her brother didn't mind and even drank with her. But now he wasn't there to stop her and she was alone to do as she pleased.

The hot water stung her cold feet and melted the headache away.

_If I'm alone to do as I please then why aren't I? Why aren't I pleased? I'm finally able to make my own decision but my very first one ended in pain. Doesn't he realize I still need him? I'm still just a child who needs someone. _

She was thinking too much so to distract herself, she turned on her playlist.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight?_

_Ah down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out?_

_Fat bottomed girls_

_You make the rockin' world go round_

After completing her shower/Jam session, she dressed and waltzed over to her mirror again. Her curly, brown hair was mid-back and dripping water onto the floor. "When was the last time I cut you?" She searched her room for a pair of scissors and returned promptly to her mirror. Clump by clump, dead ends came floating towards the ground. She looked up from her hair and stared herself in the eyes. Without a second thought, she cut off a foot of her hair.

* * *

><p>It was a little after noon when there was a knock at the door. Emmy was busy hustling about cleaning and organizing, and reminiscing when she found old items she had left behind.<p>

"Miss Leigh, you have a representative for Ouran High School in the main hall," no response. "Miss Leigh?" Amami opened the door to find Emmy dancing awkwardly with her headphones in. Amami giggled. "Miss Leigh!"

Emmy stopped her dancing and quickly yanked out her headphones as she turned around. Recluctantly, Amami stood in the door way.

"You saw that…didn't you?"

"Oh no, Miss," Amami chuckled, "I saw nothing." Emmy paused her ipod and asked politely what she neede. "You have a representative from Ouran here to see you."

"Thank you," as she headed out of the room. Emmy halted at the entrence. "Do I look presentable?"

"Well…" Amami joked. Emmy ran over to her mirror. She was in a pair of rolled up jeans and a saggy black shirt. Both were covered with dust and dried paint that previous washes couldn't get out. She tried to brush the dust off but she was still filthy.

"Hold on!" Emmy raced by her draw and picked up a clean set of clothes. Rustling was then heard from the bathroom as if someone were fighting a bear. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, Emmy presented herself from the bathroom in dark jeans and a loose, cream colored button-front shirt. Her new short hair barely advanced her collar bone. "Eh?" she modeled.

Amami started chuckling. "What?"

"It's just," Amami walked past her into the bathroom, "you could have just asked him to wait."

Emmy stared blankly at Amami.

"Oh well," she shrugged and headed down to the first floor main hall.

From the stairs she could see a raven haired student studying the piano. "Kyoya," Emmy greeted while descending the steps.

Kyoya looked up from the piano, "Good afternoon, Emmy. I'm here with your items from Ouran." He gestured towards the box on the coffee table.

"Thank you, but when Amami told me there was a representative from Ouran, I wasn't expecting a student." _More or less you… _

Kyoya readjusted his glasses. "Normally it would be an administrator but everyone is preoccupied at the school; so naturally the class president is next in line." He smiled professionally.

"Naturally," she said sarcastically, "but why is everyone preoccupied? I understand the ball ended but it shouldn't take that many faculty members to reorganize."

"I can't really say."

"Well, either way I'll find out on Monday. Gossip is Gossip."

Once she reached the bottom of the steps, both were not quite sure what to say next.

"Let's see what…"

"I can make some…"

Both stumbled over their words. "You go ahead," Kyoya finally proposed.

"I was going to say I can make us some tea, if you'd like."

"Sure," Amami called from her hiding place.

"No please," Emmy walked past her, "I'll handle it. Make yourself at home, Kyoya."

_Now that just seems like she is avoiding me. _ While Emmy was in the other room, Kyoya glanced up at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The tall windows filled the room with light, reflecting off the crystals.

"I hope you don't mind," Emmy scurried into the room, "my tea collection is lacking a bit so I don't have that much of a variety." She handed Kyoya a cup.

"It's alright, shall we go through your items for school?"

"Oh yes, the reason why you're here," Emmy guided Kyoya towards the couch. As the pair oped the box, Kyoya reached for the papers and Emmy pulled out the folded uniform. "japan never did make it simple." She unfolded the dress and pressed it against her form. "Forgive me, but it's an…"

"Eyesore," Kyoya finished, "I know." He gave her a smirk and lifted up the shoes from the box. "And it is perfectly accented by these shoes."

_Oh my God, what were they thinking?! They're making us dress like manga characters!_

"You're lucky you're a boy, Ootori," she groaned, pulling the shoes away from him. She place them on the floor and folded the dress away.

They discussed each item in the box. In between each item, the pair would talk about a memory. Every once in a while, they would exchange playful banter.

"Surprisingly enough, I only was informed of your enrollment at Ouran after the ball had ended. The chairman informed me that it was of your request." Kyoya didn't look away from the papers he held in his hand.

"Well personally, I didn't want to be talking about my schedule right off the plane. I simply wanted to go to a ball and observe the crowd." She looked up at Kyoya. "but in my defense, the night wasn't all bad because of it."

The two talked for hours in-between logistics. It was like old times, although not as familiar and it was a more mature conversation than the ones they had as tweens.

Kyoya reached for a paper and read off her class schedule.

"Emmy Leigh. Class 2-A. Modern Art lv. 3, Social sciences, French lv. 6, Multivariable Calculus, Japanese Language and Culture lv. 3, and Performing arts." Kyoya handed her the form, "A respectable class record but what will you be doing in performing arts?"

"Well no matter how 'advanced' I may be in other classes, I am far better off in my musical abilities."

"Ah yes, I remember," Kyoya smiled, "every instrument you touched you thought that you had played it all your life. But will you be specializing in anything?"

"To be honest I haven't really thought that far! It's quite embarrassing, I know, but whatever they need I will be overjoyed to play it." Emmy grinned a little.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing its just, well…do you remember that little tune I showed you when we were kids?"

Kyoya was taken back a bit. How could I forget that? Especially with that piano idiot around me all the time! "It's been a while, I'm not exactly sure how to play it…"

"Sorry, no! I hope you didn't think I was asking you to play right now. It's just my mind jumped from one thing to the other and it sort of…yeah." There was an awkward sigh of relief from Kyoya. "Plus, this piano hasn't been tuned in years!" she reached over and wiggled her fingers on the keys a bit to demonstrate.

"I can't tell, I'm tone deaf."

"Yeah, stick to the books, Kyoya." Emmy took a sip of her tea. "Mmm, by the way, I've been cleaning and I think I've found something of yours. Wait just a second." She put down her items and ran upstairs to her room.

Kyoya took the opportunity to place their cups by the sink. As he was walking back, her home phone started to ring. As Kyoya sat down again, the phone went to voicemail. "Emmy," he called out.

"Hey, Em, this is Devin. You haven't been picking up recently so I just wanted to see if you or one of the staff might pick up. Look, I know you're upset but I still need to know if you've made it to Japan safely, okay?" There was a long pause. "Listen, you need to pick up, I know you're there! Emmy please pick u..." the call was cut.

Kyoya looked up the stairs to see Emmy with a finger on the intercom. Her head was lowered and her vibe suppressing. "Like I said, I found this earlier." She raised up a dark blue calculator. "I believe this is yours."

Kyoya didn't know how to react. "Emmy, I..."

"I think I have everything for Monday. I'm really busy and I'd better get back to cleaning." She rushed down the stairs without making eye contact.

"You're going to have to talk to him."

"I don't think that's your place to say, Kyoya." She was becoming more defensive by the second.

"I don't care, he's worried about you. You said before that he's your blood,"

"Enough,"

"No! Listen." Emmy stood motionless, like a bear expecting to be provoked. "You have no idea what it is like from his position. You keep on saying that it's "poor you" but I don't believe by any standard he went along with this willingly." Kyoya took a deep breath. "You are lucky Emmy. I think of my brothers as my superiors, never being able to talk to them as anything more. Yours is your best friend and he must be hurting too. Please talk to him."

Kyoya grabbed his bag and shoes and was about to exit when he turned. "I'll see you Monday." With that, Kyoya left the property.

Now free from her petrification, the guilt about her actions towards her brother started to eat away at her. She took her items up to her room. As she was hanging up her uniform, her phone on the dresser lit up.

The same picture as before, her and her brother, popped up. Emmy's fingered hovered over the 'decline' button, when she remembered what Kyoya said.

In one motion, she picked up her phone. "Hey..."

* * *

><p>Kyoya returned to his room, sat on the couch, and opened his computer. He had been thinking about something ever since he had left Emmy's place. It wasn't her appearance or the slight accent from England, but some of the pieces didn't sit right. Out of her staff, there was only three: Driver, maid, and butler. Her house was a mess which means it wasn't prepped for her arrival. And on top of that, the way Emmy acted towards her brother's calls wasn't the reaction you would expect from temporary loneliness, it's the type you would receive if you were never coming back.<p>

He could excuse her leaving the party early, but her defensiveness almost seemed like a depression. He hoped to gain some insight from the schools information.

He hacked into the school network and looked up her student profile. He studied the information on page.

_"What's going on?"_

* * *

><p><em>There must be something going on, right? Well I know! *teehee* I hoped you all enjoyed and the next chapter should be her first meeting with the host club. Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day! ~DOT<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say that this chapter's ending sucked for me so...I CHANGED IT! Not that cliche any more so read on and hopefully you will like this better!

I apologize for yesterday as well. I tried to make a correction and it ended up as code! Not what I had expected and it got me very frustrated.

Also, I have a request for everyone in the final note, if you would be a dear and read it. So without further ado...

**_The Phoenix's First Day_**

**Monday**

Today was the first day she had been out of her house in a while and the sun made her skin tingle from its relaxing heat. There wasn't much to do after Kyoya left besides clean and there was so much to clean. It was nice to leave the dusty space of her house and walk along the stone paths that lined the back way to Ouran.

The way the light hit the school was clear and breathtaking. _Usually pink would be a tacky color, but I can't help but think it suits this place perfectly._

She worked her way up the hills of the school and to the back entrance she used at the ball. It was a large corridor that shined with the morning sunlight.

Emmy passed by many students and thought of how many she might know. None seemed to recognize her, but then she had changed a bit. She looked at the watch face on the inside of her wrist._I can't afford to get lost._

She already had a meeting with the chairman over skype so she didn't have to meet with him in person, but the only way she knew how to get around was to start from that wing and figure it out from there. Emmy pulled the schedule from her bag, 1st block, 2.2.A _Room number?_

_I guess it would mean Second floor, 2nd__year, class A._Shame started to overcome her. _Im going to get lost and its going to be awkward. I hate first days…_

When she finally found her room, the bell had just rung. Finding an open seat, she put her satchel on the back of her chair and sat down. Catching her breath she look down at her watch. It was 5 minutes early. She scowled as she adjusted the time.

A blue form sat down next to her, and as far as she could tell from his frame, this person was cocky. He was confident enough to sit down beside the new girl in a room full of vacant seats!

She looked over and started to chuckle. _Who else but you, Ootori._

"I see you found your way around just fine, Miss Leigh," stated Kyoya coolly. His eyes were grey and the sunlight from the classroom windows casted an eerie shadow over half his face.

"I guess." Emmy remembered that look from somewhere; he was being cautious. _What would he have to be cautious about?_ The way he said her name was with a sour, questionable tone. Then it hit her.

_He noticed something. How fascinating. _

Class was over before it began. They had a test that day and for Emmy it was more of a comprehensive exam. She finished early and was given permission to leave early. _Probably out of pity_, She thought, _my teachers even expect me to lose my way._

Halfway down the hall Emmy heard footsteps following her. She turned a corner and waited to see if they'd past. She heard the footsteps stop just before the edge of the corner.

Emmy inched around the corner and jumped out. No one. confused, she turned around to continue her path. "Hello."

"AHH-What the-Kyoya…" He made her look like a paranoid freak.

"Would you like me to escort you to your French class?" His hands smugly stuffed into his pockets.

"I'm good, Ootori," Emmy started for the left hallway.

Kyoya stood waiting. As Emmy was just out of sight she appeared behind the corner she just turned; shoulders slumped, defeated. "Lead the way," she mumbled.

Kyoya chuckled and walked side by side with her down the hallways of Ouran Academy.

"You did well on your test. Almost every answer correct."

"Kyoya Ootori, were you cheating?" Her pitch exaggerated.

Kyoya simply smirked. "Why would I cheat off the new girl, I have a reputation to live up to. No, I was merely observing."

"Well," hesitantly she continued, "I've been observing as well." Kyoya's eyebrow flinched. "You seemed a bit hesitant this morning. Is there something wrong or is your blood pressure low again?"

"Yes."

Now Emmy was smirking. There was no one in the hallways besides him so there was no point in hushing her tone.

"You noticed something on Saturday, when you came over, yes?"

"No, not rea..."

"You're lying," Emmy interjected. It was bold and made Kyoya stop dead in his tracks.

Kyoya thought that he had mastered the art of hiding his curiosity but he should have known full well that Emmy was a different breed. She had known him at his weakest and knew when he was beating around a burning bush.

_Damn, she's being smug._

He turned on his heal.

Her blue eyes were toying with his grey ones.

_She is acting like this is a game, and that is exactly how I will play this out_.

"Well, you seem to know everything. What am I lying about?" His glasses glared.

"You mean what did you notice? Obviously something that you can't find out on your own." She studied him, "Or want to."

"It was a common courtesy, but I will be more direct if you want me to." She smiled faintly. "But something tells me I won't find what I'm looking for."

Emmy's smile faded as she approached him.

"Or maybe there is nothing to find. Kyoya, you are only curious because you think something is out of character. What you see is something wrong when what you should realize is that it is simply different. I have had three, crucial developmental years to change, and in those years many of my values have evolved. I might have a new goal, and a new path to reach that goal. With a different ideal comes changes, Kyoya. I wouldn't expect you to understand because you've had the same goal since you were a toddler!"

They were inches apart when she stopped. "I've matured, and you just don't understand"

The hallways chimed with the last syllable of her voice. Kyoya looked down and his glasses came into focus. A laughed bubbled from within him.

"What's so funny?" Her hands on her hips.

Kyoya calmed down. "It's just, I'm wrong."

"Come again?" Her eyebrows shot up in shock.

"I was wrong." He looked her in the eyes affectionately. "You're still the audacious midget you've always been!"

He was towering over her figure. "And you're still a smug ass-hat!" She glared.

"Why thank you." He encircled her. The bell rung and the hallways started to fill with blue and yellow. "Keep up short-stop."

She quickly caught up to him and bumped his elbow and she walked by.

The pair walked side by side the rest of the way. When they reached her door they stopped.

"If you are interested, I would like to invite you to a club that this group hosts after school, if you're not too busy." He leaned to his right against the wall.

"Oh you mean the one you're a part of." Kyoya's eyes widened. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. And I assume that your knack for accounting will be put into play at this club."

"I assure you it will be a show."

"A bunch of flamboyant teenage boys dancing around and entertaining woman..." she trailed off acting like she was doubting her attendance. She glanced up,

"Love to."

She gave him once last look and she scooted into her classroom.

Kyoya made his way back to his classroom, enjoying the thought of Emmy getting bewildered by Tamaki and the others.

But as he went on in way from subject to subject, he couldn't stop thinking that the pieces still didn't fit.

_Its more than change, it's doesn't seem like the actions that she would take. Her house was a mess and the fact that she has only three workers shows a lack of preparation. But surly a young lady of her standing you have someone prepare her quarters for her. That can only mean that this move was only last minute, but why?_

So that was a bit interesting. Kyoya and her seem to be exchanging some banter but not enough to distract Kyoya's imagination. Maybe Kyoya shouldn't worry as much! Maybe...

Okay one more thing. The next chapter is the Host club encounter and let me be honest, It gets very cliche for me. So to try and counteract that, I would like you to suggest things that characters should say to EMMY! This will give the chapter the feel of confusion and the sense that she is getting randomness spewed all over her (odd word). If you could message or comment your suggestions, that will be lovely. Thank you! ~Dot


	6. Chapter 6

**_HEEYYY. My band camp is approaching so I decided to make another chapter. BTW Marching band is a passion of mine (CLARINETS!). Anyways, this is the anticipated Host Club chapter! Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three Music Rooms? Really?<span>**

The school day was ending and Emmy had heard many whispers about the host club. Music room three? Three?! Emmy had to admit that next to a rose maze, it isn't surprising that Ouran would need three.

The final class was dismissed and girls started flying out of the room. Emmy gathered her books and slid them into her bag. Her hype at the beginning of the day was currently dragging her down. The idea of a bed was just too attractive. But as a yawn forced her mouth open, she remembered she had made a promise, and to Kyoya of all people! He deserved her word no matter how small the promise was.

It only took a few seconds in the hallway to hear the words "Host Club". Emmy honed in on the sound and tailed the group of girls that had mentioned it.

They were perky and beautiful, or at least the back of their head were. She had recognized some of them from her classes that day; nice people, tolerable, but not 'best friend' material.

Her ear picked up another word as the "music room three" sign came into view: cosplay. Cosplay? You mean 'dress up like a Zygon and flirt with Princess Leia' cosplay?

Images, oh the indescribable images were going through her head. Her eyebrows flinched at many and the corner of her mouth perked up at the crazy ones. She was only a few dozen yards away from the double doors. The curiosity was eating her alive.

When she grew closer to the door, the hallways suddenly became hollow. The slight heel of her shoes clicked on the marble floor. She heard giggling and maiden voices from the other side.

Foot away from the door. Emmy lifted her left hand and gently pushed the door open. A bright, white light lit her face. Roses floated out and a petal smacked her in the face.

Emmy took a step back and examined the petal. Once she adjusted to the light, she peaked through the door again.

"Alas, a lost princess has found her way back to her court," a princely voiced announced.

Her head was barely through the door and the sight left her speechless.

Seven boys were neatly arranged in the center of the room; girls surrounding them and chatting. She scanned the group left to right; the males were dressed in court wear. The variety of colors was overbearing. Each outfit was puffy and accented with Gold. All of them looked, quite ridiculous. The identical twins were in Green court jester getups. The mysterious one was in a black and dramatic fencing outfit. The little blonde one was in a blue renaissance costume. In the middle sat a blonde King with a red sash and a tilted crown; he was regally slouched on a brass throne. With one hand placed on the throne's arm was a short brunette in a pink prince's attire.

Then her eyes came to a green marshmallow in a green musketeer hat with a gold feather: Kyoya. She saw the look he had plaster on his face, a look of dishonor. That was the breaking point.

A laugh was escaping. She bowed her head and started snickering.

The twins cocked their head and the blonde's face contorted.

Emmy tried to hide her laugh by placing her hand over her mouth, but it was no use. Her laugh echoed in the music room. Everyone was now looking at Emmy.

"My apologies, King. I do love the cosplay," She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled bright, "I just wasn't expecting something this amazing in a Host Club!"

"Smooth," both the twins admired.

"A criticism wrapped in a pretty complement." Kyoya grinned.

"What a delightful lady!" Tamaki beamed. "Please join us in our royal court."

Emmy nodded, still grinning, and made her way along the edge of the "royal court".

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her from the wall. She twirled and jolted into a pair off arms.

"Emmy, is it?" the one of the left grinned.

"The girl from the party?" they leaned in closer.

"Hikaru and Koaru, charming as always."

"You seem a bit shorter today," Hikaru teased, hunching over.

"Only one way to find out," Kaoru stood in front of her, positioning themselves for a dance. He grinned.

Soon he and Emmy were dancing; Emmy playing along.

"Da, DA dede dum, da de da dum, brrump bum, brump bum da dummm."

Hikaru was stepping in circles, clapping in a tango fashion.

She couldn't help but laugh; so far this host club was turning out to be a real gem.

Somehow, all three ended up in a line facing Kyoya: Kaoru, Emmy, and then Hikaru.

"Will you three stop, we have guests." His glasses glared.

With one hand down and the other up, all three hit a final chord. "DUUUUUUMM!"

Although Kyoya was not impressed, many of the girls were clapping with glee. "I want to dance with Hikaru!" and "No you idiot, that's Kaoru!" surfaced from the crowd.

The twins looked over Emmy's head at each other, "I think I know a way to settle this."

"Indeed." Their gaze was becoming very extreme and all the girls were shaking with excitement.

"IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME." Girls beamed and squealed as the twins held their pose.

"If you could please continue this later on in the afternoon, I'm sure our guest would like some tea and coffee right now." The twins shot Kyoya a glare; Emmy snickered.

The twins escorted all of the ladies back to the sofas, leaving Kyoya with Emmy.

She turned towards Kyoya and bit her lip. _He still looks ridiculous. _

"Well, get it over with."

"Kyoya, if you wanted a different reaction, why did you invite me fully knowing you look like a green puff ball." Emmy was scanning him up and down. _Even his shoes are pointed!_

He opened his black book and clicked his pen to gain her attention. "Now that you are here, it is customary for the guest to pick a host for the afternoon."

"You mean any of the boys? Okay. Ummm," she scanned the room with a finger to her mouth.

"Can I float?"

"Its not preferred, no. Take a minute and you can decide then." Emmy nodded.

The pink prince came over to the pair with a refreshments cart. "Can I interest you in a drink, Miss?"

Emmy looked at the cart. _Tea, Tea, Water, Tea, Coffee…COFFEE! _ "Coffee please," she said a bit too forward. As the prince prepared her coffee, she studied him. His eyes, although facing down, were large and quite childlike. His hands were delicate, and he was about the same height as Emmy if she didn't have the slight heel.

She was looking at his hair when he raised the cup towards her. "Oh, thank you…"

"Fujioka, Haruhi. And you?"

"Leigh, Emmy." She was about to reach out her hand but realized that Haruhi wasn't so she retracted it. Instead she took a couple of needed sips from the cup as Haruhi poured Kyoya's tea.

"Instant!" Emmy admired. "Instant coffee is my saving grace."

"That's surprising; most of the girls here have never had it before this club." Haruhi smiled.

"Correction, before you came here," Kyoya interjected. "We used to serve the finest quality before you introduced it to Tamaki." Both shot him a nasty glare. "But I can't complain; the guests are pleased and its cheap." Emmy rolled her eyes at that one. _It benefits my wallet so Im content, bleh, bleh, shut up._

"Well I sure appreciate it. Thank you Fujioka Haruhi." Emmy said, trying to ignore Kyoya's remarks.

"You can call me Haruhi if you'd like."

"Haru-chan, can you help us, please!" a bubbly voice called from across the room.

"Coming Honey-Senpai!" Haruhi groaned and pushed his cart over to the short blonde.

Emmy looked at his gate as he walked away. _I get it now._

"I know some men are very feminine, but this one has to be a girl." She turned to Kyoya, he took a sip from his tea. "Yes! Knew it!"

"Only took you a while," Kyoya teased.

"Oh don't act like you knew when you first met her."

"Actually I did." Emmy passed him on the way to a tea table and taped his black book in his hand.

"Because you looked her up." Kyoya knew it was safe to smile at that one. _Correct as expected._

Both sat across from each other in a less crowded area of the hall.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her you know," Kyoya looked up from his tea cup. She was staring at him with those blue eyes, locked, and judging him.

"Not necessarily…"

"Correction, you were being a smug accountant. I know she could handle herself but that doesn't mean she has to."

Kyoya felt like he wouldn't like where this was going so he changed the subject.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I've only got here. But as far as first impression, I have a lot of those. " She shifted to get a view of everyone in the room. Gesturing to Tamaki, "Obviously he is the 'king' of the group, probably created the Host Club." Tamaki was waving his hands, telling a dramatic tale. "He also seems to have a dramatic attitude and needs most of the attention."

Her attention went over to the twins. "And them two," her posture slouched and a smile came onto her face, almost as if their personality was rubbing off on hers. "They are mischievous, interesting, and hilarious. My favorites." She turned and gave him a sly smile. "But both are different in their own ways. I don't know everything about them, but they have distinctive personalities."

Next was Honey-senpai on the back of the tall black haired one, and Haruhi serving everyone tea. "Did I hear Haruhi correctly earlier?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai is a third year, class A. His real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka…"

"And that would mean the dark haired one is a Morinozuka!" Kyoya looked at her with respect. "Yes, I am on a roll." She did a little dance with her shoulders.

"The coffee needs credit as well or you would be asleep right now."

"I don't doubt it," both laughed a little. "Sprawled out on a couch somewhere," She exaggerated.

"Snoring," he commented.

"Wha!"

"Drooling,"

"No, wait right there! I do not snore or drool, I am a lady!" She raised her head inn a mockingly pompous way.

"Anymore…" Kyoya trailed off and took another sip of his tea.

"tsk." _Wait, did I really drool when I was little?_ She subconsciously touched her chin. Kyoya was now laughing audibly that he was in her head.

During the club, the hosts talked to their guests. Later on, the cosplay continued. Each lady had the chance to be the princess of the court and they seemed to enjoy it. Emmy stood in the background; laughing at the jokes and making side comments in her head.

An hour into the evening, she got a call from her driver, Akimitsu. She took it out in the hallway, away from Tamaki's piercing voice.

"Miss, why didn't you call and say you would be late?"

Shitttquaka. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking. I'm fine, I'm alright."

"Miss Emmy, please make sure to keep in full contact with me and your staff."

"I understand. This is new for me, so it will take me a while to get adjusted." Akimitsu sighed over the line.

"I am just grateful that you are still at school."

Emmy's mouth flattened with regret. "I will…" Kyoya entered the hallway with her bag. "be down in a minute." She hung up a looked at Kyoya.

"I assume you'll need this." He walked towards her and handed her the bag.

"Thank you, how did you know?"

"No one takes a call outside with that look on their face."

"Well, I'd better get going."

"Let me walk you to your car," he offered.

"No, I'm alright, thank you though." As she passed him, she grazed his shoulder lightly with her hand. "Goodbye."

After she was out of sight, Kyoya walked back into the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I am very pleased with this chapter. I didn't think that it should be too chaotic for her first day but the adventures to come will be. Next chapter should be about the Host Clubs reaction to her and her second day. Thank you Reading, all comments are welcome. Good night! ~DOT<em>**


End file.
